


Something New

by TolkienGirlArchive (TolkienGirl)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Good Form, F/M, Kissing, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirlArchive
Summary: The greatest fairytale Emma knows comes true.





	Something New

She had tried so hard to forget every kiss before, because everyone she'd ever kissed had only taken a piece of her heart—and here he was, giving her his—

She jerked away from him, breathing hard, suddenly—utterly—terrified by that thought. She couldn't—no, she wasn't ready—no, he might lie…leave…die…

_Try something new, darling. It's called trust._

"You—we have to get Henry. Now. We have to find him. Go…we should…we should post a lookout. Can you—get me the map—" the words were sputtering from her lips like firecrackers, rapid and meaningless. But he was watching her with a look that was too much like love. Then he said,

"As you wish."

The words washed over her, swift and wild and chilling and sweet as a splash of sea-spray. She ran her tongue nervously over her still-tingling lips, because there was no way he could know, but she knew—she'd heard it before—heard it in a silly, magnificent story about miracles and a giant and a six-fingered sword, a story about "True Love," where a girl who didn't want to be a princess fell in love with a Dread Pirate, all in black, who always,  _always_ , found her…

She had been lost for so long, always running from herself, and now she wanted nothing more to be found—

So she let herself fall back into his arms.

_I will never doubt again._

He was there to catch her.

_There will never be a need._


End file.
